1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatus, and particularly, to an electronic apparatus with Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) shielding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic shielding is crucial for manufacturing electronic apparatuses. Dimension errors of different components may cause gaps when the electronic apparatus is assembled, and thus leads to EMI leakage.
Therefore, what is needed is an EMI shielding structure that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.